Taisuke
Taisuke is a Togabito and a former ally of Charrla Arrietta. He betrayed her and is currently living in the first level of Hell. Appearance He has emo-styled hair and golden eyes. He is very thin and when naked a bit skeletal. He wears the traditional Togabito outfit. Below, he dons the upper part of a shihakusho and a puffy version of a hakama with metal endings on the ankles. He uses simple black shoes and a puffy hat. He is seen wearing headphones most of the time. He uses fingerless gloves too. Personality He is a very quiet and negative person. Whenever he hears a loud sound, he screams with fear. He has a weak constitution, which makes his somewhat scared in battle, even though he is a skilled combatant. He lacks the drive to fight and only does so when necessary. He enjoys music alot, as he stated it is his medicine. He is easily enraged and has difficulty in controlling his anger. Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: He can handle an opponent with a sword but not as a professional. He lacks the physical strength to do so. *'Expert Bōjutsu Specialist:' To compensate for the lack of power using a sword, he has great technique and abilities with a bō. This is due to the enemy having trouble hitting such a thin weapon. Great Spiritual Power: Taisuke has enough Spiritual Pressure to equal a Lieutenant-level Shinigami. It has the shape of sound waves. Kidō Practitioner: Not knowing any spells, Taisuke only mastered Hanki. *'Hanki '(反鬼, Reverse Demon): Taisuke uses this technique to counterattack the enemy's attack. Knowing his physical limits, Taisuke uses this technique to cancel any technique that he considers too strong to endure or that he has no time to evade. Expert Assassin: He has skills in the assassination arts. He usually kills people with his cloak so if he fails, they never find out who tried to kill them. Energy Blast: He can shoot several types of energy blasts. He is seen using small, bullet-like blasts, large cannon balls and energy waves and blasts. He has proficiency at using these, as shown to be good at switching each type depending on the condition he had in battle. Sound Manipulation: He can control sound by concentrating it in his hands, creating concentrated sound wave balls, sound weapons and can release devastating sound waves from his body that stun the opponent. *'Onpa '(音波,'' Sound Wave''): He can create devastating sound waves that traverse long distances, stunning the enemy and crashing weaker constructions and objects. *'Bōjutsu Shokyoku: Zainin no Yoake '(棒術初曲・罪人の夜明け, Bō Technique First Song: Dawn of the Sinners): This is a Hakuda technique combined with Spiritual Pressure. By slaming the bō against the enemy, a great energy pulse is released by the tip of the weapon, making the enemy fly away. Overwhelming Speed: He calls himself the fastest person in Hell, saying his speed is faster than the speed of sound. He is able to teleport although it is unknown what technique it is. It is rumored to be a Sonído because of his Charrla Arrietta's alliance. Weak Constitution: Even though he is strong in battle, his immune system is very weak. He sometimes faints or gets headaches. He stated that he was eaten by the Kushanāda about 5 times, not knowing exactly how many. It is believed his weak constitution derives from that.